Dissidia Unlimited Final Fantasy
by Ja-chan19
Summary: The newest Dissidia story come up with all of available characters from each series! Rydia, Locke, Riona, Garnet, Vanille, and more you can name will be in this fanfiction story-series! Chaos find the light's weakness and Cosmos send them to stop him!


NOTE: To everybody who have troubles with my grammars or understanding this story, it's just more like the TV-show instead just go STRAIGHT the point in end of each chapter... I understood that you want to get my points go straight but if I would do that, it will not be very excited and interesting for you to continue and read... so it's just better to let it go and be patient until i "Complete" this story instead "in progess".

P.S.: No, i won't improve my grammars because I had been tried by MORE THAN ten times with 100% different people... when that person said "wow, you seem improved with that!", the other person said "your grammar sucks"... don't waste your time to find someone for me to improve, all of people always do that i just said out, PERIOD... I know it is so bad thing but if you don't like my grammar, then DON'T read / favorite this... your choice, not mine. I don't care if you hate my grammars, it's ESL after all.

* * *

Dissidia Unlimited Final Fantasy

Prologue: Why do we failed?

**Location - Edge of Madness**

"Why should we lost too easy in end of everything we tried to destroy those guys...? WHY?" A familiar voice cried loudly in full of anger toward to all of major villains as he slams his fist against his own huge throne to break the part of the comfortable spot of his hand to rest. As he does, the flames are raging upward behind him to lighten the room a little bright enough to see who or what kind of team is those people coming from... It's the entire Chaos team, including Jecht, right there as well as Chaos himself in throne.

"Heh... It seems that we are still lacking of something they always have to defeat us..." A famous but familiar voice that comes to that guy with long silver hair, rest against the pillar with his eyes closed as if he is resting or sleeping either... Most villains are able to hear that as they are appearing that this guy seems more like a traitor when he does say like that but if he knew how to defeat the Cosmos team next time, they could grow very curious to know what does that guy know what is he thinking...

"Sephiroth, what are you mumbling?" Chaos asked with an unfair mood.

"If all people here don't mind to listen how did they fought against us, perhaps we should try to be like them..."

"Be like them? Are you out of your mind?" Garland barked to interfere Sephiroth as he never ever wish to join the Cosmos side in his whole life, even Jecht was once became Cosmos side from Chaos side as in between Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.

"If that is what you thought about us to join them, YOU are the one who is out of the mind. I am only talking about the fighting power. If we fight together instead being alone as we always had been fought before, we might increase our chance to win against the light." Sephiroth pushes his back against the pillar to end of his rest as he begins to walk toward the center of this stage where Chaos would be always fought at. "Before any word you say, just think about how all of you had been defeated in your own world before we first came here together... How many are they fought against you, each of you seperately?"

"So are you saying that we each got outnumbered by them?" The Emporer asked curiously. Everybody else, besides Sephiroth which he already knew that, is suddenly surprised to hear that question the Emperor asked. Chaos might be surprised but still somewhere calmed but more anger though.

"Exactly... Sometimes they fought against us alone right here but I am sure most of you ignored what they mostly annoyed us... the reason how they will keep fight and win in end of our battle... They mostly mentioned about the teamwork and 'protect' their friends... which we never had done with those two main things."

"BAH! Friends, on my ass!" Kefka made his clown act off as if he could want to do those two things Sephiroth spoke as he never have a single friend just because he only wants to take over the world to control the people, no more than that. "None of us wants friends!"

"There, there..." Sephiroth tries to calm Kefka down as it seems that he didn't get the exact point, as not clear as crystal. "What's my point is that we should block their attacks from each other where they leave their opening spots for other of us to get a chance to strike right there."

None of them had been replied after Sephiroth's final sentence where it reveals somewhere a secret of the winning chance against the Cosmos team... Also none of them discuss back in a minute, even Sephiroth could wish to continue some more but it's up to Chaos since he is the one who is the leader of this team.

"...Show us, Sephiroth."

Chapter 01: Warrior of Light's Survival

**Location - Final Fantasy I - Mountain by the Castle**

"Sarina, heal Koko!" The famous hero with a greatsword points at the male wounded black mage, Koko, from his sword as he ordered the female White Mage, Sarina, to heal him while he turns his head turn toward to his fourth party member of this team party, a female Thief. "Sari, with me!" He then begins to dash toward the blue winged dragon with the shiny ruby jewel on its forehead after he ordered the Thief, Sari to join with Warrior of Light, the Paladin, to dash together.

Sarina runs to Koko in pain from that dragon's attack as they knew Black Mage has weak to defend due to their great power of black magic. She begins to cast the common magic, Cure, to Koko to make him feel better to fight again. Sari throws an unused knife against the dragon's long neck to damage and bleed some. Warrior of Light is leaping toward the dragon's head, hoping to stab its head could finish it enough which he is about to strike it right there but that dragon already saw that coming as it is trying to bite him quickly. He suddenly realizes that it's too dangerous to continue this and uses his crystal to borrow the power immediately to allow him dodge during midair as he always did that against all of his opponents in back that place he fought to protect the world from Chaos.

SLAM!

Warrior of Light didn't see that coming as its tail swung around faster as almost as a whip and sent him against the mountain wall to wall-rush him roughly. They begins to knowledge that this dragon is somewhere fast and smart than the common dragon. But even so, they have to complete their quest to protect the kingdom castle they was favored by the king in that kingdom castle nearly, which that's why they are fighting that blue dragon for some good reason instead think it's a game to fight.

"Warrior!" Sarina alerted to see how hurt he is but he just halted her like he does not want to be healed yet as he wants all of them to focus on their own survival while focus to keep this dragon away from the castle.

"Thundara!" Koko just casted the medium-level lightning-elemental spell magic to bring some bad lightnings to shock that dragon as he hopes it's water-elemental dragon which this magic will weaken it too much... but it seems no effect to be weaken, only just damaging it as normal. "N-no, it's not the water-elemental dragon!"

"Then should you try to use different magics and see which one is the right choice to cast!" Sari replied quickly while she is still evading around from the dragon's paw to stomp against the ground instead her, thanks to her speed of Thief job class. She noticed quickly that its tail is already swinging, just like last time it did against Warrior of Light, as she suddenly leaps toward it to make her run on top of that tail as if it's just a floor to her.

Its dragon growls loudly and trying to shake its huge body to make Sari off but she jumped to grab its wing joint where she can hold herself on its back. Warrior of Light just jumped off from his crash site to join with Sari as he can tell that he could unable to land safety, so he used his greatsword to stab through its back deeply enough to hold himself on, as if it's like that wing joint Sari held tightly.

"Firaga!" He casted another high-level magic but this time, it's a fire-elemental instead as it was summoned by under the dragon's body because it does not move too faster than either its head-and-neck and its tail to evade his magical aim. It roars with the same tone as before. Sari suspected about this dragon's elemental that it does not have any weakness.

"Hey, use your non-elemental magics!" Before she continues, she almost lost her control from wounded dragon but regained back on its back. "It does not have any weakness!" She then begins to stab and repeating with her knife around to weaken the dragon to keep it slow down from reaching to the castle.

Sarina took few steps foward to begin cast the powerful white magic as known of Holy against that dragon. Of course, white magics are developed to heal everybody but for some enemies, including undeads, they are completely opposite of heal on any undeads. Holy is very special white magic that can be able to damage anybody with the evil heart as well as it's the non-elemental magic, just like Sari warned.

Many tiny shiny magical spheres are appearing around the dragon, with Warrior of Light and Sari on its back, and all of them are suddenly draining together through the dragon body to make some magical explosion inside its body while she is careful to not catch any of her friends on the dragon's back. Finally, that dragon roars bit more loud than any previous ones which it's just working with non-elemental magic that will never be affected with any non-Holy resistance.

Both of them, Warrior of Light and Sari, are still hanging on its back roughly due to that dragon is now raging angrily but meanwhile their weapons that sticked in its body could cause to cut bit more than just stab-and-leave-it. Of course, it might cause more easy to loose them to hang on though as that dragon don't want to let them damage it as if it is like a practice dummy to be striked by any swordsman or mage either.

"Sari, can you get that ruby there?" Warrior of Light struggles himself while he is asking Sari if she could able to get that ruby off from its head during its rage as if it's like it is in berserk status.

"Are you crazy? It's really out of control as I can't get that off calmly... but I will try my best though!"

"Please forgive me... I would want to cut its neck off to stop shake but the king told me about this dragon that if it was killed before removing that ruby, that ruby will turn into nothing but petrified and will prove that it's nothing but a stone instead a ruby."

"Yeah, I already heard that since we all were with you! After all, we four are the true warriors of Light to prevent against evil including Garland!" Sari smirks cutely while she is still struggling as well. It actually reminds Warrior of Light in some parts of his past he fought and to know what he fought against Garland and evil for. It was all about to protect and help the people as long as they are willing to help Warrior of Light and his partners to reach the goal their destiny waits for. He then nods once with his face palm but inside him could be more like to smile.

Sari then drew her Assassin's Dagger to stab through its back and lets it go as she is drawing another one to stab nearly the previous one but bit far from her with that previous one, so that she can "crawl" closer to that ruby on its forehead but they can tell that she won't able to reach it too easy if they don't find a way to stop this dragon from shaking and berserk as well.

Sarina looks at Koko and then they both nod once as like they both have some plans coming up for Sari as well as Warrior of Light both. They both are stepping up but it seems that she wants him unleash his black magic first before she do. Those heroes on the dragon's back noticed that both mages are ready to cast for something but they don't have to say or ask anything neither because they are trusting to each other in every battle they fought together all the way until present.

"Slow!" He casted its black magic to land on that dragon to slowen its movement and shaking as well, might help bit better for Sari than nothing to support with. Only if he were wishing to be Red Mage class instead, which it will be very easier to cast two magics at once as known of Slow and Haste both, on the dragon and on Sari to make Sari steal it too faster before the dragon could notice her coming closer enough.

"Protectga!" She casted to place all of her allies including herself to increase their physical defense more better against that dragon's physical actions which none of them seems its attack that are magical yet. The four yellow forcefield shields are appearing on each of four heroes and thinning until they become skin-like shield to glow the yellow color to reveal that they are protected by now, perfectly.

Sari is crawling with her daggers somewhere easy since this dragon is already inflicted by Slow, to reduce its attack numbers as well as slowen its movements. Warrior of Light is getting handle on its back and pulls his greatsword Braveheart out of the dragon's body but he is just stealthing it in and he took a steel rope that he received by the king's aid that they hope this steel rope might be somewhere useful against this dragon if possible, which he is using it on right now.

He spins it in air to build the power of throwing, so that it might spin around the target he aims to wrap enough strong that it won't break. He is aimming at the left wing of this dragon as he releases to let it fly around that wing to wrap and bondage it tightly for him to pull until it gets nearly vertical where that dragon can't fly properly as well as can't use its wings to attack, for exchange to use its paws. Once it does, he repeats to the other wing.

He pulls the rope enough to rise those wings up while that dragon is trying to resist it but thanks to Slow, it grow slow to build the resistment with its muscles to stop Warrior of Light's pulling. Once he finishes with those wings upward, he draws a unused but a longer greatsword Longsword to stab on its back, closer to its tail, deeply and then he ties the middleway rope around that handler to hold those wings completely as if the dragon decides to free its wings, it will have some new opening wound right where that Longsword stabbed at due to its blade is too long than anything else.

"Sari, did you receive the ruby yet?" Warrior of Light asked as he is checking on the thief in the other side of him.

"Still try to reach it now!" Sari is crawling over on the dragon's long neck with her daggers in each side, like those motorcycle handlers while her legs are same thing to that motorcycle. Of course, each time she stab those daggers through its neck, it wound the dragon too easy as if it's the weakness but not really weakness, it's more like critical hits due to that once the neck takes any hit off, that person or thing with no head dies immediately... unless the undeads, of course. To avoid for having this dragon be died before taking this ruby off, she has to act fast but not too enough...

"Haste!" Koko finally took his next time to cast the new magic to unleash over on Sari to gain two things, one was to raise her attack numbers more for more damage and other thing is to speed her movements more fast enough as if she could be like Sonic the Hedgehog. With that, Sari feels better to act faster as she gets up and use her feet to run quickly to reach that ruby instead to crawl with no haste status will take about a half minute to full minute.

"Thanks, Koko! Here your mommy comes!" She joked to the ruby that sounds like she is "stealing" this ruby from her allies but they knew that she don't actually mean that for them because to them, it only means to tell that she is able to grab that ruby off by now. As soon as she grabs that ruby in her hands, yet to remove its forehead, it alerts the dragon to know that someone had been touched the ruby and is trying to headbutt against the mountain where Sari could take some bad wounds if she don't let that ruby go.

"Dualcast! Haste! And Temper!" An unfamiliar voice yelled, with the familiar magic Haste which that person should be a magical mage, over on the running man with brownish-blonde short hair that are upward with the blue headband and dressed with some blue clothings instead the armors with some muscley body parts as like he had some stronger trainings to build his strength too much to damage.

That running muscley man is running toward the mountain to catch up before that dragon successfully counter against Sari to take her off that ruby on its forehead, thanks to the unfamiliar mage's magic with Haste magic on that man. He then begins to punch countlessly against the mountain to crush everything quickly before Sari hit any of them as it turns out that this dragon missed its chance to counter Sari's action.

All of the warriors of light heroes are curious who are those people while both Sari and Warrior of Light are still straggling themselves on the dragon to ride but they are already opening their ears to those people just showed up out of the blind spot on this battlefield.

The one who casted two magics in a row is a female mage that dressed up like a red outfit with some black and white clothing to symbol that this mage is able to cast both White and Black magics. She also wears a red skirt and a red cap while a red cloak over her shoulders to her feet as if she is like a queen. But to notice how sexy she is, that could make her be so popular as they can tell how many guys behind her had been fell in love over her looks as her long silver hair, closer like Sephiroth's.

That muscley man steps back to the sexy woman in red as like he is a warrior that is joined to that lady. He dressed more like a monk due to his muscley looks that he is too stronger enough to take any damage to reduce, like to brace them. By looking how strong he destroyed that mountain to save Sari from the dragon's counter reaction, he is really too stronger to combine with both magics this lady casted earlier as both increase that monk's speed and increase his strength which it could be more likely one attack from this monk will finish this dragon without any single wound.

"Oh my... What do we have right here, sweeties? Reckless warriors tame the dragon, eh?" A sweet female voice from this lady asked as like she has no idea what those warriors of light are doing for. It appears that they are just some travellers more than the ones whose lives in that castle they was favored to defeat that dragon.

"Please help us, miss..." Sarina asked innocently as she had saw how amazing this monk is as well as to have a mage who is able to cast two spells in a row immediately... they both might be very useful to aid them to keep that dragon down while Sari could get more chance to take that ruby out of its forehead before they could able to unleash their true power against this dragon.

"Looks like we have no choice... Boys, get that dragon keep down until Sari gets her jewelry off! The ones who do that will get two days off from my orders while the others will get very rougher orders!" She ordered to her people who fell in love to her looks as they have no choice but to follow that order better than taking the rougher ones as like they had been done with rougher orders which it's horrible than normal type.

"Should I join with them as well?" The monk asked.

"Yes, you don't have to follow my order, you know... You are unaffected to my looks... for some mysterious reasons..."

The monk laughed.

"That's because I had been trained too much than focus on how beautiful the ladies are." He said it in front of her before he begins to move and join the guys to keep the dragon down steady for Sari to get that ruby off. As soon as he does, what he just said caused her feel angry that this monk has no effect to her beautiful and sexy looks as she really wants to have everybody be caught on sight of her beauty more than any other females over the whole world, like she wants to be the number one beauty lady over the world.

"Jeez, that's why he followed me to know why are everybody fallen in love with my looks..."

"Thank you so much, miss!" Sarina bows.

"You don't have to thank me for it. We were going to get through this area but it turned out that this fight had been blocked for some while if we don't help you out. Besides, I am sure we feel somewhere dull to not having any fight for while which it's good time to help you. The name is Yura."

"And I am Dorgann, nice to meet you!" The monk introduced as he is grabbing the dragon's mouth to pull the head down while the people who obeyed by Yura are using their own ropes over the dragon's neck to pin down, so that it will be more easy to steady the head very much. In other word, Sari had made removed successfully the ruby off from the dragon's forehead by about now.

"I finally got it out, everybody!" Sari yelled to inform everybody else before she jumps to flip herself backward to land on the ground while that dragon is in pain due to the removed ruby might be more likely a new "body part" to joint its forehead like that.

"Good... Let us end this right away!" Warrior of Light ordered while Yura is repeating his order to her army as well as Dorgann because she is supporting to him together as like the guest system in some other videogames, such as Final Fantasy XII and Tactics.

"Let's rumble, huh! Pummel!" Dorgann is releasing his techinque in close combat, no needed to use any long-range ones, as he begins to punch repeatly with his fist against the dragon's head as about thirty hits per second. It could be more like a massive headache or might it be more like to explode inside its skull to end this dragon.

The warriors of light are surprised to see that but they suddenly recalled that he had been already casted in two black magics, thanks to Yura. Haste and Temper together, he will defeat any enemy in no time, even any critical hits, as Warrior of Light might be curious if Dorgann might help him to defeat Chaos or Shinryu in this world either since they both have a lot of stamia than anybody else including them as like they both are the highest stamia in this world.

Warrior of Light quickly jumps off the dragon before the dragon jumps its front paws off to roar in pain. He finally drew his own true greatsword Braveheart from the stealth and is running toward to the standing-up dragon as its belly area might be its weakness for sharper weapons, such as Warrior of Light's Braveheart. He swings perfectly in horizontal then swings another one but this time in vertical. He then swings two more as both are in diagonal that could form an "X" before he delivers the dragon his final blow as the dashing slash with the non-elemental magical into his sword by his small crystal on his necklace to loan him some magical powers that he can't do it himself which he can't be more like Mystic Knight (Spellblade).

All of those slashes, that totally pains the dragon too much as it bleeds a lot out like it can't stop bleed because its paws are too shorter to reach... It fell backward to die over on the mountain wall, so that it could be more like the memory of four warriors of light whose had defeated this dragon to protect the castle. Warrior of Light stands up slowly and looks at the dragon as he feels sorry for that dragon that can't be tamed to leave the castle alone... He has no idea why but to fight against it to end this pointless conflict between this dragon and the people with the king in the castle which it's really good reason to protect to become the true light.

"All right!" Dorgann cheered with a single jump while his fist in air.

"Not bad for four warriors of light, I suggest." Yura smirks as she folds her arms to watch how they survived and defeat the stronger monster as she never doubt that they could able to restore the powers of crystals where the world will return to normal and to peace once again as like the prophecy said so.

"Might I ask why do you warriors of light need this ruby for?" Dorgann asked without to mind of their business.

"Dorgann!"

"S-sorry!"

"No, that is all right, Yura. We will be happy to answer any question you ask since you and your people have helped us or otherwise Sari could have bad wound without Dorgann's strength and unable to remove this ruby safety before finish this dragon." Warrior of Light said calmly as he does not mind to be asked like that since they have no idea what those four warriors of light are fighting for.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Sari smiles cutely even though she do look like a tomboy girl as she do bow in thanks to Dorgann but for some reason, it embarrass him somewhere. Yura noticed and is surprised that Dorgann really like some girl with less beautiful as like it's opposite of herself but it does not matter because Dorgann want to walk with Yura as if they both are like party members together.

"We were told to receive the ruby from that dragon to prove the king that we have slayed that dragon... and that's how it goes." Sarina answered Dorgann's question as well as they knew what's going on after that by to know they come to encounter this dragon where it starts.

"The king? Does it means we all get rewards now?"

"Ugh, not again..." Yura groaned as she is thinking that Dorgann needs some training to mind somebody's business more than the muscles.

"Yes... Like I said, you people helped us to slay it... Would it trouble you to backtrack the way that leads to the castle before continue your path?" Warrior of Light asked.

"Well, guess we have no choice." She sighs calmly as it didn't signal that it totally bothered her to waste her time for backtrack to the castle because it would be nice to get some rewards which she can buy something expensive someday and of course, for her people and Dorgann too.

"Then let us walk to the castle."

**Location - Final Fantasy I - The King's Throne Room in the Castle**

"That ruby! So, are you saying that those people behind four warriors of light came to aid you on their way to slay Yiazmat we always had trouble with?" The king asked as it seems that they had faced the other strongest dragon on the whole world, others than both Bahamut the Dragon King and the superboss Shinryu they had fought against.

"Yes, Your Highness. Otherwise we will unable to receive the ruby to return by now." Warrior of Light as the important leader of this party replied honestly while all warriors of light bowed with their single knee down against the red carpet that could lead between the doors and behind the king's throne to symbol how royal the king has been.

"Ah, yes yes... That's very true... Yura, is it?"

Yura steps forward to reveal that she is the person who is named Yura, to join with those four warriors of light in line and bows same way as them. She is also surprised that this king has no interest over her beauty but it does not matter because she won't allow any king to follow her anywhere out of their own castle.

"Yes, it is I, Yura."

"I thank you for your support to them on time. Should I reward them, warriors of light?" The king asked before Warrior of Light nods calmly to agree this condition. "All right, I have no choice but to hear your reward, Yura. Guards, get those warriors the rewards I already ordered from other time."

The guards nod once then left this room to receive Warrior of Light and the others those rewards as they already discussed with the king from other time. Yura is somewhere having hard time to think what do she want... Should it be foods to carry or a lot of gils to carry or a ship or something that could not upset the king too much?

"Your Highness, if I might..." Warrior of Light interfered Yura's business with the king. "Perhaps Yura and her people will take our reward instead. As you recalled, we have no interests with any reward as long as we only seek to protect the people they love to each other."

"W-what? B-but...!" The king paused to think about it over while Yura is shocked to hear what Warrior of Light just mentioned about it to pass their rewards over her. The king nods with no choice to make. "All right, Yura will take your rewards, the warriors of light... Is that all right, Yura?"

"Eh... It would be nice but... I have no idea what kind of reward you have for them..."

"My king, their rewards have been arrived!" Guard saluted his fist against the shoulder in opposite side of that arm as the other guards are carrying the nearly-countless gils on the board into the throne room. Yura is shocked to see this kind of reward the king tried to offer the warriors of light but instead, they requested to have her take that massive amount of gils.

"All right, they requested to have those people take that instead. They insisted, of course." The king ordered.

The guards who just came in with that reward are confused since they never heard what they just discussed before but they have no choice as they are placing the board down by Yura's people. They are very excited to see how much gils the king is willing to reward as they really want to take them for whatever they want to buy, even a lot of potions or antidotes to reduce their troubles with any poisons or a lot of foods they want to eat or more.

"Hey, pay your respect to the king for thanking!" Yura barked at all of her people, excluded Dorgann because he is just like the warriors of light as he didn't see any interest with this amount of gils at moment... but maybe other time when he see something that could be very useful to his monk skills, he could want those gils though. They quickly bows in same way to thank the king by obeying Yura's order.

"Haha, it's so interesting to see you six together to fight as if those two are not the chosen warriors." The king laughed as he see Yura and Dorgann to be somewhere the fifth and sixth chosen warriors with the crystals but still, they both do not have any crystal as those four chosen warriors do...

**Location - Final Fantasy I - Outside by the Castle**

"Hey, are you very sure that you don't want that much of gils?" Yura asked as all of her people and those four chosen warriors stepped out of the castle into the world map. Warrior of Light looks around at her and smiles warmly that she has no idea why he gave up because she knew they need gils to buy foods and inn to sleep in...

"That is very true but... it's just too much for us to carry, which it will reduce our movements to fight..."

"Don't worry, they got a thief to steal the gils from all enemies of ours, like me!" Sari cheered her up as if she talks almost like Zidane that reminds Warrior of Light from other time he fought together to support Cosmos for defeating Chaos and his evil warriors.

"To take the king's gils, like that much, is more like we are stealing their gils to make them have some trouble to buy some foods inside." Sarina said with pure light in her heart which that's why she became the White Mage in beginning as she has nothing to say something evil or mean either as if she is like Yuna.

"At least, you and your guys have enough gils to buy their own instead loan yours which it's not too bad." Koko said with his unseeable smile.

"Guys..." Yura then is speechless to see how they grew with the light inside their hearts as like that's the major reason the crystals had chose them from very beginning. "I don't really know how to say but... thank you!" She bows deeply enough to show how great she wants to thank them for saying how nice they are to help Yura to get out of troubles with her people who followed her all the way. Dorgann bows as well because he wants to thank them for same reason as Yura do. Their people do same.

They have nothing to say back but to see how happy they are for what they did to them. That is an important part of their duty to protect the people; to make them smile with the happiness inside their heart to believe what they should thank for...

Suddenly, it gets very brighter and brighter enough to see as like they are getting blind from above. They are curious what is going on... while Warrior of Light suddenly remembered what it looks like from few previous times he had been done with that before... He looks behind himself, up at the sky that shines brightly as the female figure appeared from the cloud. It forms until it's the familiar woman Warrior of Light swore to protect her until the end of the conflict against Chaos... Cosmos.

"Warrior of Light... It seem you have free time to return and help me with the others..." She spoke calmly with the beautiful tone.

"W-w-whoa, who is she?" Dorgann asked to Warrior of Light but Yura, with her quick temper over him, bends her elbow against his stomach to shut him up as well as stay out of Warrior of Light's business... even she wants to know what kind of connection between them, she stays out of his way though.

"Yes, I am prepared to help... Sorry, but you have to stay here for some while." Warrior of Light told his party members to stay behind him and waits for his return, just like previous times as he had been done before. They nod as they already understood that Warrior of Light is more important person to fight and protect the light. He then looks up back to Cosmos... but suddenly, she shakes her head slowly as it's not like it won't be only Warrior of Light to come...

"No... You will not be alone to come... Your friends will come with you... and two more people... Yura and Dorgann, please... Will you two help with me as well?"

Yura and Dorgann are suddenly surprised to hear the goddess asked for their help to join with Warrior of Light. Same to Warrior of Light's friends and of course, himself as well. He is curious what is going on... Is the war getting very worse and dangerous than any two previous wars he fought before...? His face grow very sharp that he has enough courage to face anything worst as long as he is still willing to protect the whole light against the darkness, including Chaos...

To Be Continued...


End file.
